


Obedient Thrall

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Dark Irregulars, M/M, PWP, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: The blindfold was removed much more gently than the rope, and Satoru's eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, immediately met Scharhrot's. His golden eyes quite literally glowed with hunger.





	

Satoru woke to absolute darkness, along with the familiar sting of restraints that were too tight around his wrists. He instinctively twitched, legs moving enough to inform him they weren't tied. Hearing movement that may not have been his own, Satoru quickly stilled himself, aware that resistance was unacceptable.

Rather than climbing on top of Satoru like he expected, his captor approached from the side, brushing the hair away from his neck with an oddly gentle touch. Satoru obediently leaned his head away to allow his master easier access, being met almost immediately with a painful bite while claws trailed up to rest on his jaw, slowly curling to grip him.

It was still difficult for Satoru to tell exactly who was slowly bleeding him dry, as many of Scharhrot's followers had foolish courage enough to attempt to try him for themselves. They never went unpunished, of course, but many assumed they could get away with it somehow, as if Scharhrot didn't have a keen enough nose to tell who'd been feeding on his favorite prey.

Satoru shivered, feeling the fangs and claws both leave him. He flinched as the rope around his right wrist was cut none too gently, no doubt leaving an ugly mark. The blood couldn't have surfaced for longer than a second before he felt a warm tongue lapping it up. Despite the pain, Satoru felt a small wave of arousal, trying his best to suppress it as he didn't have Scharhrot's permission to get off yet.

The blindfold was removed much more gently than the rope, and Satoru's eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, immediately met Scharhrot's. His golden eyes quite literally glowed with hunger, despite the glutton feeding at nearly all hours, whether on him or on the poor unfortunate souls that never made it home. The fact that Satoru was still alive at all showed Scharhrot's affection for him, despite how rough he got. Satoru endured another shiver.

Scharhrot moved over Satoru, never breaking eye contact as he showed Satoru's left wrist the same freedom as his right, cutting even deeper this time, enough to pause and lick the blood off his claws before suckling at his wrist. Satoru's eyes fell closed long enough for his master to move and he opened them slightly off course, aimed at the window behind Scharhrot's head. Despite the curtain's best efforts, a small amount of sunlight still made it in, but not far enough to illuminate the room.

Scharhrot moved back into view, done with Satoru's wrist for the moment, and adjusted to pin Satoru, Scharhrot's legs between his own and hands not delicate in the least with his abused wrists. Silence fell between them as Scharhrot just stared, motionless. Satoru swallowed right before Scharhrot decided to move his hand to his chest, brushing across a clothed nipple and causing the noise he made to sound choked and strange. He gasped as Scharhrot unbuttoned his shirt, still somehow not used to the feeling of being undressed by someone else.

Scharhrot's eyes moved from Satoru's down to his shirt as he slowed down, taking his time with the last three buttons and _slowly_  pushing the shirt apart, running his hands across Satoru's body in the process. Scharhrot's eyes looked bored as ever, but Satoru was able to see by now that eyes weren't as revealing as people liked to think. His master held not a shred of emotion in his face, but Satoru firmly believed Scharhrot must have felt something for him. Even if not approaching love, at least some form of affection that made him capable of these slow, gentle moments.

Scharhrot's eyes were on Satoru's again, and his master must have been better at reading emotions than him, because he leaned down and allowed Satoru a soft kiss. Satoru's breathing became more uneven as Scharhrot's mouth traveled to his neck again, lapping up the stray droplets of blood he'd missed earlier and placing a kiss on the bite.

Permission or no, Satoru was already too aroused to simply ignore, with every move his master made becoming increasingly more pleasant. Scharhrot flicked a thumb across Satoru's nipple and he couldn't but buck up involuntarily, whimpering at his mistake. Scharhrot didn't scold him however, instead lightly trailing his claws down Satoru's torso to the waist of his pants. Scharhrot only had to tug once for Satoru to understand and lift his hips to be further undressed.

"Good boy," Scharhrot whispered in praise, the first words Satoru had heard from him in what felt like eternity. It was moments like this that confirmed for Satoru that he wanted to stay with Scharhrot, he wanted to work for his praise, his smile, his pleasure. He gladly surrendered himself to his master.

Scharhrot circled the head of Satoru's length with his knuckle rather than his fingertip, kindly leaving his claws out for the moment. Satoru couldn't help the gasp that escaped him, but Scharhrot enjoyed his noises anyway. He'd learned through punishment when he had attempted to keep quiet the first few times. Nothing too extreme, of course, just Scharhrot's way of telling Satoru that he loved hearing him submit.

Scharhrot dug his claws into Satoru's leg in a gesture Satoru recognized as meaning he was too tense, immediately relaxing as much as he could. Scharhrot's grip loosened in exchange, bringing Satoru's leg to his face to lap at the small cuts he'd made. His eyes flicked back to Satoru's as his other hand ceased teasing him to stroke him fully. Satoru's eyes closed for longer than a blink, earning a squeeze that made him whimper and open his eyes to look at his master. Satisfied, Scharhrot became gentle again, making it difficult for Satoru not to close his eyes again. They had an unspoken "three strikes" system where Satoru, flawed human as he was, was allowed three of the same mistake per session before punishment was due to help him learn. Satoru came to see it as quite a generous system, from a very understanding master.

Scharhrot climbed off of Satoru for the moment, sitting beside him as he took the unhidden bottle of lube from the nightstand and handed it to Satoru. Scharhrot made a curt gesture indicating that he'd prefer Satoru to stay in the same position, stopping him as he sat up. Satoru was sometimes impressed by how much nonverbal communication and silent understanding they had between them, which made Scharhrot's praises that much more valuable to him, as Satoru didn't hear his voice very often. At first he'd thought Scharhrot saw himself as so above a mere human that he wouldn't bother wasting the energy to speak to one, but Satoru observed that Scharhrot disliked speaking in general, dismissing even his most trusted followers' attempts at conversation or offerings with emotionless gestures. Satoru was a special one indeed.

"Hm?" Scharhrot hummed as Satoru got lost in his thoughts, snapping him out of it as the smooth sound of his voice urged Satoru on without needing words.

He carefully opened the bottle and slicked up his hand, Scharhrot taking it from him as soon as he closed it. Satoru heard it being opened again and watched Scharhrot spread a small amount between his fingers. He was confused for a moment before Scharhrot pushed him back down and pinched a nipple with his slick fingers.

"Yes-" Satoru gasped, automatically bringing his dry hand up to cover his mouth before it was batted away. If Satoru looked closely, he could swear he saw a small smile on his master's face.

With renewed enthusiasm, Satoru trailed his hand down and spread his legs to prepare himself, shakily sighing as he brushed by his already slightly leaking erection. Scharhrot continued playing with his nipples, aware of how they were perhaps a bit more sensitive than they should be, but did briefly touch Satoru's free hand, giving him permission to touch himself.

"I- ah-" Somehow, he caught himself off guard and touched his prostate as he was trying to talk, "I won't las-st…"

Satoru winced as Scharhrot pinched his nipple a little too hard, belatedly realizing that it was an order rather than mere permission. He did know how much his master enjoyed a show, but he preferred not to let Satoru come too early- second rounds weren't really his thing. He much preferred when Satoru was wound up and desperate.

He kept his pace slow, gently rolling his hips as he stretched himself and tried to resist stroking too quickly. With Scharhrot's hands and gaze on him as well, Satoru already felt his climax approaching, voice getting higher, breathing getting faster, tears of overstimulation starting to wet his eyes, before Scharhrot patted him and started to climb back on top of him. It took some effort for Satoru to remove his hands from himself but he obeyed nonetheless, resting his arms in the perfect positions for pinning.

Scharhrot, still clothed but only in a robe, exposed himself only slightly before pushing into Satoru. Satoru threw his head back and almost had his eyes closed too long, forcing them open even if only a little bit. Scharhrot lowered himself, not moving yet, and gently pulled at Satoru's wrist, indicating permission to move just this once. Satoru treasured the freedom and carefully moved his hands up to rest on his master's arms, trailing one hand up to his shoulder.

He gasped as Scharhrot started fucking him, legs clamping around Scharhrot's waist, who allowed it for the moment, but Satoru knew he wanted his legs spread. He slowly tried to spread them, subconsciously gripping the sleeves of Scharhrot's robe too tightly, pulling it down and exposing a shoulder. Again, it went unpunished, and Satoru couldn't help but hesitantly stroke up his master's arm and across to his neck, never before allowed this much freedom. Immediately worrying if he might appear threatening, he moved away from Scharhrot's neck and back to his shoulder.

Practically drunk on pleasure, Satoru purposely pulled the other sleeve down as well, with every fiber of his being screaming that he was crossing a line, that he'll have jumped over it soon if he hadn't already. Scharhrot sped up his pace but still didn't offer any punishment, and Satoru moaned loudly, legs closed around Scharhrot again. He closed his eyes once more, on purpose this time as he knew he still had one more try even if Scharhrot noticed, and he absolutely lost himself to the pleasure. His throat already felt raw and his voice reflected such, catching in his throat as Scharhrot leaned in to bite him again. Satoru's hands released their grip on Scharhrot's shoulders, desperately feeling down his back and disheveling him further.

Satoru heard a rare sound from his master and whimpered, tears finally overflowing as he approached the edge- only for Scharhrot to stop and Satoru to find himself gripped firmly at the base of his cock. Satoru immediately seized up, ceasing all movement besides involuntary shudders, and realized he must have gone too far. Satoru would be fully intimidated, but he was so close to his orgasm and his master looked so _gorgeous_ …

"What do you think you're doing?" Scharhrot finally asked, the question probably coming to him as soon as Satoru had pulled his sleeve down the first time.

Satoru tried to answer but could only swallow and shake his head. Even if he could form words with his ragged voice, he truly had no explanation. He just looked so…

"Y-you look beautiful," Satoru croaked, eyes widening at his own words only to close tightly as Scharhrot dug his claws into his leg again, though he did thank the heavens and whatever gods resided up there that that wasn't his other hand.

"Is that so..?" Scharhrot slowly removed his hand from Satoru's cock and moved it up to grip his chin.

"My- my deepest apologies, mas-ah, master..!" Satoru moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Scharhrot finally continued moving.

"Touch yourself," he said aloud this time, and Satoru eagerly obliged, not bothering to take it slow but knowing he needed permission to come.

"Please… please, m-may I-"

Satoru found his vision again just in time to watch Scharhrot nod. Satoru moaned loudly and arched his back straight off the bed as he came, tightening around Scharhrot, who gave an appreciative groan and filled him up, just how Satoru liked.

In the afterglow, Satoru realized his eyes were closed again and anxiously snapped them open, only to find Scharhrot's eyes were closed as well. He didn't bother opening them as he pulled out, tossed his robe aside entirely, and lied next to Satoru. Satoru gasped at his actions, feeling closer to his master and wondering if Scharhrot wasn't going to punish him after all. He flinched slightly when Scharhrot raised his arm, but he only snaked it around Satoru's waist, keeping him from getting up. Maybe his punishment was to be unable to clean himself up.

Though, to such a loyal thrall, such a thing was no punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> , listen, . i have no excuse. and no there's no explanation for satoru being on cray he's just There.
> 
> and in case it wasn't clear enough, satoru "noticing" positive things about scharhrot and wanting to stay with him is just That Stockholm


End file.
